


You Were Gone

by FaithWinchester



Series: Brothers' Keeper [2]
Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWinchester/pseuds/FaithWinchester
Summary: Takes place immediately after Brothers Keeper
Relationships: Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Original Female Character(s), Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Original Female Character(s), Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Brothers' Keeper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766131
Kudos: 17





	You Were Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Takes place just after Brothers Keeper. If you haven't read the first fic, I recommend going back and reading it first or this will not make much sense.

***

Airplane seats, even on private planes, were not built for cuddling in. Still, they managed. Ron held Dawn in his lap, curled up in his arms, her face buried in the side of his neck. His clothes were splattered with blood. It streaked his face, his hands, caked under his nails, but she didn't care. She would have bathed in it if it meant being in his arms. They were in the private area at the back of the plane, a heavy curtain drawn to separate them from the men in the other seats. In the small bathroom behind them, Reggie finished scrubbing the blood from his own skin. Grabbing a clean washcloth, he soaked it with warm water and wrung it out. He stepped out of the bathroom damp and shirtless, in the blue jeans someone had bought for him before they got on the plane. He stopped beside Ron's seat, touched his twin's shoulder. 

"Go wash up, Ronnie. I've got her." 

Ron hesitated, but finally stood up, still holding Dawn. Reggie reached out and Dawn slipped her arms around his neck as he took her. When Ron disappeared into the bathroom, Reggie sat in the seat and held up the washcloth. 

"We got blood on you, luv."

She smiled and he very gingerly cleaned the smears from her bruised face, her neck, chest and arms. There were several bloody handprints on her clothes.

"It's fine, it doesn't bother me," she said, but Reggie shook his head. 

"Got some clothes for you too, Sunshine. I told them to get you something loose and comfortable."

He helped her stand, glanced at the curtain and made sure it was closed and then slowly helped her strip off the blood stained clothes. The t-shirt he pulled out of the bag was roomy, a few sizes too big and he slipped it over her head and helped her get her arms into the sleeves. The pants were stretchy like leggings, but loose  _ yoga pants, Dawn told him _ and she held onto his shoulders while she stepped into them. When she was dressed and clean, he took a moment to pull on the t-shirt that had been in with his clothes. It was black, with a v-neck and stretched tight across his chest and shoulders. Paired with the jeans, he felt very American and Dawn stopped and stared at him for a moment  _ Jesus, Reg, I’m really not in the greatest shape to be wanting to jump you on the plane _ before they sat back down. Ron reappeared from the bathroom, clean of blood and dressed in the same jeans and t-shirt, his in red instead of black and Dawn was starting to have trouble remembering that her mouth was injured  _ Stop biting your lip, luv, you’re making it bleed again _ , to the point where Ron finally just told her it was okay, they’d wear them again for her, when she was healed. He sat beside them, clicked some kind of button on the bottom of the armrest between them and it lifted, tucking between the seats. He tugged Dawn’s legs over into his lap and she sighed shifting until she was lying across them, her head cradled against Reggie’s chest, face pressed against the soft cotton of his t-shirt. She could hear his heartbeat under her ear and his thumb lightly stroked back and forth on her back, where he was holding her. Her legs were across Ron, his hands warm on her thigh and her calf. 

The lights on the plane were dimmed and there was nothing but black sky outside the little porthole windows. It was a ten hour flight to London and they were only about an hour in. When they first boarded Reggie had produced an extensive medical kit from somewhere on the plane, with little bottles of pills, liquids and other drugs that were generally not available in your standard first aid kit. After washing his hands, he’d gently smeared a white cream over the cut on her cheek and her eyebrow, and then a thin layer on the rest of her face. The pain started to fade  _ Dermacin, I think it’s called, it’s a topical anesthetic, help with the pain until the pills can kick in _ and he shook a white pill into his palm and handed it to her. She looked at it, then at him.  _ I don’t want to fall asleep, Reg, not yet _ . He hadn’t argued with her, just snapped the pill in half and given her part of it, along with four Ibuprofen. It had been enough to take the edge off her pain, to give her some peace, but not enough to drag her into unconsciousness unless she let it. Clean now, the throbbing in her face subsided, she was ready to let herself rest, but hesitant, in case she had a concussion. 

“We got you, Sunshine,” Ron told her and Reggie nodded.

“We’ll watch you, wake you up every hour or so. When we land we’ll take you to the hospital to get your head checked out.”

“You can share a room with Teddy,” Ron said and Dawn sat up, staring at him.

***

Dawn was not a good patient. She was still and cooperative through the examination, but as soon as they were done, she started demanding to see Teddy. She kept sitting up and hopping off the bed to find him  _ To hell with this, I’ll check every room in the place if I have to _ until the nurses gave in and wheeled her bed down the hall and into his room. Amused, Ron and Reggie followed. They both knew that eventually they would have stepped in, made sure Dawn got what she was after, but she was handling it just fine on her own. 

She wasn’t satisfied until her bed rails were bumped up against his and she could see him. Teddy woke when the metal clinked together, slowly turning his head toward her. His bruises were no longer purple, now a horrible greenish color, but the swelling had gone down and he was recognizable again.

“Dawn,” he said, with a ghost of a smile. “You were gone.”

“And you were dead,” she countered, grinning and reaching for his hand.

“Nah, ‘m not that easy to get rid of,” he said, slipping his fingers into her palm. Dawn laughed.

“Me either. It’s good to be back.”

“Mmm,” he agreed, “and not to be dead.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> I've fallen a little bit in love with these characters and they seem to have a mind of their own. I'll keep writing and posting as long as the characters keep talking to me. Hope you all enjoy them as much as I do!


End file.
